The present disclosure relates to image encoders encoding moving images, and camera systems including the image encoders.
Conventionally, image encoders are known, which perform intra-frame encoding and inter-frame encoding using a system according to moving picture experts group (MPEG) standards. In recent years, such image encoders have the problem that the power consumption and the processing time required for encoding increase with an increase in an image size for higher image quality. In order to solve the problem, International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/076629 shows an image encoder which selects one of a reference mode using bidirectional encoding, or a reference mode not using bidirectional encoding, in accordance with encoding environment such as settings of resolution, a frame rate, etc. As a result, encoding according to the environment is executed.